There are a great number of paint scrapers on the market. They range from devices like razor blades operated between one finger and a thumb to larger and more complicated scrapers. Warmer Manufacturing Company distributes a popular two-hand operated paint scraper. This scraper has a four-blade scraper blade, a body with a handle and a nob permanently attached to the body. The nob and the body both appear to be molded entirely of plastic except for a steel bolt socket in the nob which extends up through to the top of the nob. A bolt fits through a hole in the blade and screws into the socket to hold the blade fixed on one end of the scraper body. The bolt is tightened with a screw drive. The steel bolt socket at the top of the nob presents a steel cross sectional area at the top of the nob of about 1/2 inch. With careful aim it is possible to hammer in nails by hitting the nails with the metal portion of the nob.